Killing You
by Salmonella Typhosa
Summary: Dia beraksi hanya menggunakan sebuah gunting kuku kecil dan pisau lipat. Semua korbannya adalah para pelacur yang biasanya dihampiri oleh tunangannya. Kami bertemu dalam satu malam, saat itulah aku memintanya berhenti membunuh dan menjadi seorang wanita biasa. Menjadi ibu rumah tangga dan ibu bagi anak-anakku nanti./ lemon dan bahasa kasar. Mind to RnR?


**Killing You**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

**Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fiksi ini**

* * *

Sakura Haruno menggenggam erat senjata yang sudah menjadi temannya sejak enam bulan lalu. Matanya yang berwarna hijau teduh itu menatap sayu dua orang di pojok taman sana. Tunangannya, dan seorang wanita pekerja seks komersial tengah bercumbu panas tanpa mempedulikan beberapa orang yang lewat. Sudah seminggu ia membuntuti Gaara, semenjak itulah ia selalu melihat tunangannya itu berselingkuh dengan pelacur yang entah terkena HIV/AIDS atau tidak.

Tangan Sabaku Gaara—tunangan Sakura—itu bergerak liar di atas kedua dada montok milik wanita murahan itu dan meremasnya kuat. Sebelah tangannya lagi sudah menelusup ke balik _G-string _yang dikenakan wanita itu. Wanita berambut merah darah itu mengenakan _mini dress_ sepanjang setengah paha dan hanya menutupi setengah dadanya. Tangan wanita yang kelihatannya agresif itu mulai nakal, meraba sesuatu di balik celana sang tunangan dari gadis bermarga Haruno ini.

Tepat jam dua belas malam, genap sudah Sakura menunggu kupu-kupu malam itu selama satu jam. Mereka berdua bangkit. Setelah berciuman singkat, keduanya terlihat tak rela, namun segera pergi dengan arah yang berbeda. Sakura mendekati wanita yang berjalan ke arah _St. Barbara_ itu. Wanita itu bahkan masih sempat-sempatnya menebar pesonanya ketika melewati beberapa pria. Mulai dari memainkan rambut panjangnya, sampai sampai mengguncangkan dadanya sendiri dan membuat kedua benda itu memantul pelan.

Tepat ketika wanita itu berbelok ke jalan yang lebih sepi, _St. Rookie. _Sakura mengendap-endap dan berjalan lebih dekat dengan wanita itu. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kain hitam panjang. Dengan cepat, ia menutup mata si wanita itu menggunakan kainnya.

"HEI! APA YANG KAU LA—"

BUGHH

Wanita itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan pingsan setelah Sakura memukul tengkuknya dengan kuat. Tubuhnya telungkup, wajahnya mencium trotoar. Sakura segera membalikkan badan wanita itu. Sekelilingnya sepi, seakan alam mendukung niatnya dengan memberikan waktu agar hanya dia dan wanita jalang ini di tempat sepi ini. Ia kemudian duduk di atas perut wanita itu.

Dengan kasar, ditariknya _mini dress _wanita itu. Memperlihatkan dadanya yang montok dan menjulang tanpa balutan pakaian dalam. Sakura menyeringai, diremasnya dada gadis itu dengan kencang. "Pantas saja Gaara-_kun_ menyukaimu." Ia menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu membuka penutup mata wanita itu. Wanita itu terpejam dengan mulutnya yang menganga.

"Hmm..." Sakura menyeringai senang. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat yang setiap hari diasahnya untuk melakukan kegiatannya ini. Dengan perlahan, digoreskannya pisau itu pada kulit di bawah bibir wanita itu dan mengikuti bentuk bibirnya yang sedikit membengkak. Jadilah wanita itu terlihat seperti seorang _vampire _yang habis meminum darah. "Ini untuk jatah ciumanku yang selalu direbut olehmu."

Kacamata berlensa silinder yang dikenakan Sakura berkilat tertimpa lampu jalanan. Tangan kecilnya bergerak mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku jaket putihnya. Ia mengeluarkan gunting kuku kecil yang juga selalu dirawat dan diasahnya untuk menjaga ketajaman mata pisaunya. Ia tersenyum manis sebelum memutar tuas gunting kuku itu agar ia bisa menggunakannya. Ia mendekatkan gunting kuku itu ke puting wanita jalang itu. "Lihatlah! Warna putingmu kecoklatan." Sakura memutar-mutarkan gunting kuku itu di sekeliling puting kecokelatan wanita itu. "Seharusnya ini berwarna merah muda." Ucapnya seakan wanita itu dapat mendengarnya. Ia menekan tepat di tengah puting wanita itu. "Mungkin ini sudah terlalu banyak dihisap."

Sakura tersenyum manis dengan matanya yang menyipit. "Aku tahu agar puting hina ini tidak lagi dihisap oleh Gaara-_kun_." Sakura mengarahkan gunting kuku itu ke arah puting kanan wanita itu.

CREKS

Puting itu terpotong, menyebabkan darah keluar dari tempat itu. Tidak ada lagi benjolan kecil di dadanya yang biasanya dihisap para lelaki hidung belang, hanya menyisakan sebuah luka tak tertutup yang berwarna cokelat seperti kulitnya, dengan beberapa titik berwarna putih yang merupakan lemak dan kelenjar susu.

CREKS

Sakura memotong bagian itu pada dada kiri wanita itu. Ia tersenyum lalu mengambil potongan itu. "Bisakah kau hitung, sudah berapa lelaki yang telah menggigiti benda kecil ini?" Sakura bertanya pada wanita yang masih tidak sadarkan diri itu. Sakura melempar benda kecil itu dengan asal. Ia menyingkir dari tubuh wanita itu. Ditariknya _mini dress _merah wanita itu sampai ke lutut, membuat bagian vital wanita itu tampak. Sakura mengambil pisau lipatnya lagi, lalu diselipkannya pisau itu di antara kulit dan _G-string _yang dikenakan si pelacur itu.

SRETT

_G-string _itu terputus. Sakura segera melucutinya dan membuat wanita jalang ini telanjang bulat. Ia kembali menarik _mini dress _wanita itu dan kali ini benar-benar melepaskannya dari tubuh sang wanita. Ia melebarkan paha wanita itu.

"Bagian ini pasti sudah pernah dihisap oleh Gaara-_kun_." Sakura menyentil bagian klitorisnya. "Cukup sampai di sini saja ya, Nona Karin." Sakura menatap sejenak wanita bernama Karin yang tak kunjung sadar itu. Ia memegang kembali gunting kukunya, lalu mengarahkannya tepat ke klitoris Karin.

CRETS

Darah kini mengalir lebih deras dari bagian itu, lebih banyak dan lebih segar daripada di bagian puting Karin. Sakura tersenyum senang, lalu mencolek genangan darah yang tepat berada di antara selangkangan Karin. Ia kemudian mengoleskannya di bagian lubang kewanitaan Karin.

Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum senang melihat hasil karyanya yang masih lima puluh persen jadi itu. Ia mungkin tidak sesadis para pembunuh lain yang biasanya dilihatnya di adegan film-film yang sampai menghunuskan pedangnya tepat di leher, atau membuka perut korban dan melilitkan usus korban di leher yang tak berkepala itu. Ia hanya bermain-main di beberapa tempat dengan senjata kecilnya. Hanya gunting kuku dan pisau lipat, itu saja. Tak akan dicurigai bila seorang gadis membawa benda tersebut. Sebagai alat perawatan dan alat pertahanan, begitulah anggapan khayalak umum. Tapi bagi Sakura, keduanya adalah senjata.

Jari Sakura melebarkan bibir kewanitaan Karin. Ia mengarahkan pisau lipatnya ke lubang yang entah sudah berapa kali dimasuki oleh penis para pria bejat. "Pasti Gaara-_kun_ pernah memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam sini." Ia mengarahkan pisau lipatnya memasuki apa yang dikatakan para pria sebagai surga dunia itu. Ia menggerakkan pisau yang telah sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam kewanitaan Karin itu dengan teratur, membentuk huruf-huruf pemilik kewanitaan itu sendiri. Tak lama kemudian, darah mengalir lagi dari kewanitaannya, dengan beberapa daging berwarna merah muda ikut keluar bersama darah merah pekat itu.

Sakura bangkit dan berjalan mendekati wajah Karin. "Hei, kau! Kenapa tak bangun-bangun? Permainannya sudah selesai, Karin-_chan~_" Sakura berbicara dengan nada menggemaskan yang sedikit terdengar _horror _. Ia menggerakkan pisau lipatnya yang berlumuran darah itu tepat ke leher Karin. "Apa kau bisu? Biar kulihat pita suaramu."

CRAKK

Pisau itu menancap di leher Karin. Sakura menggerak-gerakkannya secara asal, ia kemudian menarik pisaunya kembali. Sebuah saraf berwarna biru kehijauan selebar setengah centimeter ikut tertarik. Sakura segera memutuskannya. Delapan puluh persen jadi. Tinggal tahap terakhir. Sakura kembali lagi ke dada Karin. Ditorehkannya menggunakan pisau lipatnya luka yang membentuk huruf S tepat di dadanya.

Sakura tersenyum ketika darah mulai mengucur dari luka yang ditorehkannya. Ia mengambil _mini dress _Karin, kemudian meletakkannya di tepat di atas kepala Karin. Ia membersihkan sisa darah di senjata kecilnya itu menggunakan jari, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaket. Ia kembali ke apartemennya, meninggalkan Karin yang mungkin sudah meregang nyawa itu sendirian di tengah kegelapan malam.

.

.

.

Sakura masih berjalan dengan langkah berat. Ia menunduk, menatap kakinya yang tertutup sepatu _kets _putih yang terus saja menapak di trotoar. Ia selalu menangis setelah membunuh korbannya. Bukan, ia bukan menangis karena menyesal, ia menangisi dirinya yang lemah. Ia hanya bisa membunuh para wanita jalang itu. Ia tidak berani berbicara kepada Gaara perihal selingkuhnya pemuda itu.

Ini semua kesalahannya, bermula dari suatu hari ketika mereka sedang dilanda gelora cinta, Sakura justru menolak berhubungan badan dengan pemuda yang sebentar lagi menjadi calon suaminya itu. Ia beralasan bahwa mereka akan melakukannya pertama kali saat mereka sudah menikah. Semenjak itulah Gaara berubah, dia lebih tertutup dan kurang mempedulikan Sakura. Sebenarnya mungkin masalah akan selesai lebih cepat bila ia memilih berbicara kepada Gaara.

BRUKK

"Sakura?"

Sakura mendongak, menatap seseorang yang baru saja ditabraknya. Irisnya yang berwarna hijau melebar ketika melihat pemuda di hadapannya. Ia merasa familiar dengan orang tersebut, hanya saja ia tak tahu dimana dan kapan ia bertemu pemuda itu. Sakura menatap pemuda itu dalam-dalam. Mencoba menyelami siapa pemilik iris gelap tersebut. "Kau... Sasuke?" barulah ia ingat siapa pemuda berambut _emo _di hadapannya. Pemuda ini dulunya pernah menyatakan cinta pada Sakura, namun Sakura menolaknya karena pada saat itu dia sudah memiliki Gaara.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu mengangguk. Tangan besarnya bergerak menuju pipi Sakura, ia menghapus jejak air mata yang ada di pipi gadis itu. "Kau menangis." Melihat Sakura tidak merespon dan hanya menatap ke arah lain dengan tatapan kosong, ia merengkuh gadis di hadapannya. "Membunuh pelacur lagi?"

Sakura yang mendengarkan pertanyaan Sasuke segera menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke penuh tanda tanya. Telapak tangannya mulai terasa dingin dan berkeringat. Setelah menelan ludah, barulah ia angkat bicara. "Ka... kau mengetahuinya?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya menatap tajam gadis di hadapannya. "Kuantar pulang." Ucapnya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tanpa perlawanan, Sakura yang hatinya masih hancur itu menurut saja ketika Sasuke merangkul pundaknya dan membawanya ke apartemen Sakura.

Di perjalanan, Sakura masih menunduk dan menangis dalam diam. Rasa hangat menyelimutinya ketika Sasuke mengelus perlahan dan dengan gerakan teratur lengannya. Mirisnya, Gaara saja yang notabenenya berstatus sebagai tunangannya tidak pernah memperlakukannya selembut ini. Ia kembali menangis dengan suara sesenggukan pelan meluncur dari bibirnya.

Sasuke selalu tahu apa yang dilakukan gadis ini, ia bahkan selalu tahu kapan gadis ini keluar untuk membuntuti tunangannya yang jelas-jelas sudah berselingkuh itu. Ia selalu menyukai Sakura meskipun Sakura dapat dikatakan seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Ia melirik sekilas Sakura yang masih menunduk di sebelahnya. Gadis itu masih menangisi dirinya yang malang. Sasuke mengeratkan dekapannya. Tak berapa lama lagi mereka sampai di gedung apartemen gadis berambut _pink _itu.

Gedung apartemen itu menjulang tinggi dengan kaca-kaca jendela yang berkilauan terkena cahaya bintang. Apartemen Sakura berada di lantai tiga belas yang dapat ditempuh beberapa detik menggunakan _lift_.

.

.

Sasuke merogoh saku jaket Sakura, setelah mendapatkan benda yang ia mau. Ia segera memasukkannya ke lubang kunci. Pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan sebuah ruang apartemen berwarna putih yang cukup luas. Sasuke menarik Sakura agar masuk ke dalam, lalu menutup pintu apartemen itu setelah mencabut kuncinya. Didudukkannya Sakura yang masih menangis itu di atas sofa cokelat.

* * *

"Daripada menyia-nyiakan nyawa orang lain, kenapa kau tak membunuh penyebab sakit hatimu saja?"

Sakura mendongak, menatap pemuda berambut biru kehitaman yang tengah memeluknya. "Hik.. ma.. maksudmu Gaara?"

Sasuke mengangguk, kemudian kembali memeluk erat gadis berusia dua puluh tahun itu. Tubuh ringkih gadis itu terasa bergetar.

"Hiks.. a.. aku tak bisa... hiks.. aku.. hiks.. aku mencintainya... mes... hiks.. meskipun.. di.. dia membuatku patah hati." Sakura mengusap kasar kedua matanya, mencoba menghentikan air mata yang terus menerus meluncur. "Aku hiks... menjaga ke..keperawananku hanya hiks... untuknya.. tapi apa... APA BALASNYA?! PE.. PERCUMA, PERCUMA! AMBIL SAJA STATUS TAK PENTING ITU!KEPERAWANAN, HAH?! APA ITU?!" Tanpa aba-aba, Sakura malah mendorong dada Sasuke, lalu menarik kepala pemuda itu. Ia menciumnya dengan kasar seperti orang yang benar-benar frustasi sampai pada ambang batasnya. Sakura dengan sangaja menggigit bibir bawah pemuda itu ketika Sasuke bahkan tak merespon tindakannya.

"Hentikan!" Sasuke dengan cepat mendorong bahu Sakura agar gadis itu berhenti menciumnya. Ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau membuatku sakit hati."

Sakura membalas tatapan Sasuke seolah menantang pemuda di hadapannya. "Heh?! Lalu kenapa kau tak membunuhku saja? Kau sendiri tadi menyuruhku membunuh Gaara, kan?!"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya agar tetap tenang menghadapi gadis yang tengah naik pitam itu. "Alasanku sama seperti alasanmu yang tak bisa membunuh Gaara."

Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika Sasuke kembali menatapnya begitu dalam. Wajahnya memanas sementara pipinya sudah merona tipis. Ia memutuskan kontak mata dengan Sasuke. "Maaf." Seperti ada sengatan listrik di sekujur tubuhnya ketika mendengar alasan Sasuke walau tidak dijelaskan secara langsung. "Sasu..." Sakura memejamkan matanya dengan refleks ketika sebelumnya melihat wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat. Ia hanya terdiam dengan darah yang terus mengalir kencang dari jantung menuju kepalanya. Benda kenyal dan sedikit basah itu menyapu bibirnya dengan lembut. Tanpa sadar, gadis bermahkota _pink _ini meneteskan setetes air matanya.

Sakura merengkuh pemuda di hadapannya dengan gugup. Ia masih memejamkan matanya, tak berani melihat wajah pemuda di depannya. Sesekali kepalanya mundur ketika Sasuke hendak maju untuk masuk lebih dalam ke rongga mulutnya.

Sasuke menarik kepala Sakura agar gadis itu lebih maju. Lidahnya menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga mulut gadis itu, mengabsen satu-satu gigi rapinya, kemudian menekan-nekan lidah Sakura agar tidak bergerak.

Sakura berontak, Ia mendorong-dorong lidah Sasuke agar keluar dari rongga mulutnya. Malangnya, justru lidah pemuda itu malah melilit lidahnya, membuat Sakura balas melilit lidah pemuda itu. Ia mendorong dada bidang Sasuke ketika dirasakannya pasokan oksigennya mulai menipis.

CUP

Sasuke menghisap bibir bawah Sakura, membuat sedikit suara yang membuat bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri—sekaligus suara yang agak eksotis dan _sexy_ sebelum ia melepaskan ciumannya. Dilihatnya wajah gadis di hadapannya itu memerah dengan sempurna. Kini Sakura malu-malu menatapnya. Sasuke menyeringai pelan. Ia kembali mendekat, menyibakkan rambut gadis itu , beralih ke tengkuk gadis itu lalu menjilatnya dengan pelan.

"Ungh~" Sakura memejamkan matanya kembali saat Sasuke menjilati tengkuknya. Jarinya meraih jemari besar Sasuke lalu meremasnya dengan kuat. "Sssh.." Sakura menggigiti bibir bawahnya sendiri ketika pemuda itu menjilati lehernya dengan cepat.

Sasuke yang sedikit merasakan sakit di jarinya yang diremas Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menunggu Sakura sampai membuka matanya. Di saat itu justru Sakura malah menatapnya seolah bertanya _Apa?_, atau bisa jadi _Kenapa berhenti_?

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Kau meremas jariku terlalu kuat."

Sakura yang gelagapan segera melepaskan jari Sasuke. "Maaf. Sa.. salahkan dirimu yang membuatku ge.. geli.." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, tak berani dirinya memandangi Sasuke. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan gugup.

"AHH~" Sakura mendesah kencang ketika tangan pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja meremas dadanya. Ia dapat merasakan betapa ganasnya Sasuke. Tangan pemuda itu berbalik ke belakang hendak melepas pengait bra yang dikenakannya.

Sasuke melucuti seluruh pakaian Sakura dengan tak sabaran. Ia menatap dengan lapar tubuh Sakura yang tak terbalut apa-apa lagi itu. Ia bergerak perlahan dan mempersempit jarak. Tanpa aba-aba tangan pemuda berambut biru kehitaman ini langsung menusuk liang peranakan Sakura.

"A.. AKH! SASUKE SIALAN!" Sakura menjambak rambut Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai, ia menggigiti leher Sakura dan menimbulkan bercak-bercak merah yang cukup banyak di sana. Puas membuat tanda kepemilikannya, ia mencium bibir Sakura dengan ganas. Tangannya yang berada di liang Sakura itu dikeluarkan. Dengan sengaja ia menekan badannya, membuat sesuatu di balik celananya yang sudah menegang itu menekan-nekan kewanitaan Sakura.

"Sssh.." Sakura mendesah tertahan, tubuhnya menggeliat terbatas karena dihalangi Sasuke. "ARGH! Kau mempermainkanku.. sssshhh.." mata Sakura sudah terpejam, tak ada lagi pikiran yang menyayat hati tentang Gaara. Ia sudah tertelan lautan nafsu bersama pemuda yang tak kalah tampan dari kekasihnya itu.

Tak terduga, Sakura bangkit dan keadaan berbalik. Sasuke berbaring di sofa dengan Sakura yang duduk di atasnya. Sesuatu di balik celananya tertekan amat kuat karena ditindih Sakura tepat di bagian kewanitaannya. Sasuke dapat merasakan bagaimana basahnya tempat itu.

Sakura melumat bibir Sasuke dengan ganas, dibukanya satu-persatu kancing kemeja Sasuke dan dilemparnya secara asal. Ia menyentuh dada Sasuke yang bidang, merabanya dengan sensual tak lupa menggoyangkan pinggulnya untuk menggoda Sasuke.

"Hn. Kau yang memulai, _Dear_." Sasuke menyeringai ketika tangan Sakura bergerak membuka resleting celana Sasuke.

Dengan cepat Sakura melucuti pakaian Sasuke yang juga tak mendapat larangan dari pemuda itu. Sesuatu yang telah menegak sempurna itu terlihat. Baru pertama kali ini Sakura melihat milik seorang lelaki. Dengan inisiatif gilanya itu, Sakura meremas kuat benda panjang itu. Perlahan ia mendekatinya dan menjilati ujungnya yang kemerahan.

"Ssh.." tak sabaran, Sasuke memaksa Sakura membuka mulutnya dan melesaklah seluruh kejantanannya ke dalam mulut kecil Sakura. Pemuda ini membantu Sakura menaik-turunkan kepalanya. Lidah Sakura pun ikut bergoyang sesekali melilit miliknya di dalam mulut Sakura. "Ah, Sial!" umpatnya ketika Sakura dengan jahil mencubit kantong pelirnya. Ia menatap Sakura tajam yang dibalas tatapan menantang dari Sakura.

BRUK!

Sasuke sengaja menjatuhkan Sakura dari sofa. Entah dengan ketangkasan dan kesigapan yang bagaimana, tangan Sasuke sudah berada di bawah kepala Sakura sehingga gadis itu tak membentur lantai. Sasuke berbaring di atasnya dan menahan tubuhnya dengan satu tangan.

Dengan sengaja ia mengelus-elus kewanitaan Sakura. Lidahnya menari-nari di dada Sakura membentuk pola lingkaran, kemudian ia mengecup tepat di puncak dada kecil gadis itu. Badannya sedikit ia majukan dan goyangkan, membuat Sakura mendesah karena klitorisnya tergesek oleh kejantanan Sasuke.

Sasuke bergerak naik ke atas, mulai dari mengecup dada gadis itu, menghisap kulit lehernya hingga mengecup garis rahang Sakura. Melihat Sakura sudah melemah, ia mengarahkan kejantanannya tepat di liang peranakan Sakura.

Sekali hentakan, seluruh bagian miliknya masuk ke dalam, diiringi darah yang merembes keluar.

"ARGH!" Sakura menjambak rambut Sasuke, setetes air mata terdapat di sudut matanya yang terpejam itu. "Hiks.. itu, sakit sekali..." jemarinya memutih karena kepalan tangan kirinya yang begitu kuat.

Sasuke dengan perlahan menggerakkan pinggulnya dan melakukan gerakan _in-out_nya. "Masih sakit?" dahinya tertempel pada dahi Sakura. Dikecupnya bibir gadis yang masih terpejam itu. Sasuke menyeringai kecil ketika Sakura membuka mulutnya dan melenguh pelan. Kepalan tangan gadis itu juga perlahan mulai melemah.

Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang menggelikan di bawah sana, perutnya serasa terisi banyak soda dan sesuatu terbang di dalamnya. Ia menyukai sensasi yang diberikan kepadanya, hanya saja ia tak ingin dikatakan naif oleh Sasuke.

"Ahh... Sasuhh... ouhh.." Sakura pada akhirnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Pinggulnya sedikit bergoyang akibat sodokan Sasuke yang terlalu keras. Bunyi kecipak yang dihasilkan Sasuke dari gerakannya itu membuatnya bertambah merona.

"Ahh.. aku.. aku sam.. shh... AHH~" Sakura menarik kepala Sasuke dan memeluknya kencang ketika ia mendapat klimaks pertamanya.

"Bertahanlah." Sasuke menggenjot Sakura lebih cepat agar sampai pada klimaksnya. Sakura sudah terkulai lemas di bawahnya, namun ia tak mempedulikannya. "Ssh..." Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan mengambil jeda sejenak. Ia kemudian mendorong pinggulnya dengan kuat.

"AHH~" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya ketika sesuatu yang hangat memenuhi miliknya. Sasuke sudah klimaks namun pemuda itu tak menghentikan genjotannya.

"Hah.. hah..." keringat sudah membasahi tubuh atletis pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. "Kau masih bisa bertahan, kan?" tanyanya. Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan melepaskan kejantanannya dari situ. Ia justru berbaring di tempat Sakura tadi. "Giliranmu, _Dear_."

Sakura menatap sayu wajah Sasuke. Wajahnya kembali memanas, dengan perlahan ia memegangi milik pemuda itu dan mengarahkannya ke miliknya. Ia pun turun perlahan, membuat kejantanan yang masih menegak itu tertanam kembali di dalam. "Uhh... I.. ini ssh.. le... lebih dalam.." Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Kejantanan Sasuke menusuk sampai ke bibir rahimnya dan menekannya.

"Gerakkan pinggulmu." Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya dan dijadikan bantal, ia hanya memandangi ekspresi Sakura yang keenakan sendiri itu.

"Ahh... hh... ouchh..." Sakura mendesah namun tak menghentikan pinggulnya yang naik turun. Tangannya sendiri mulai nakal memainkan dadanya sendiri.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat tingkah Sakura. Ia pun memilih duduk dan meremas dada wanita berambut _pink _itu. Kepalanya menyusup di sela rambut Sakura, ia kemudian mengecup leher jenjang gadis itu. "Butuh bantuan, hm?"

"Ahh... ahh... Sasuhhh.. kehh..." pinggulnya bergerak semakin cepat bergerak naik turun. "AHH~" i berteriak ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba mencubit klitorisnya, jemari pemuda itu mengapit bibir kewanitaannya, sehingga semakin menggesek kejantanan Sasuke.

"AHH~ ahhh hahhh..." Sakura sampai pada klimaksnya setelah lama menggenjot Sasuke. Sementara pemuda itu pada akhirnya mengalah meskipun ia belum mencapai klimaksnya yang kedua. Melihat wajah Sakura yang kelelahan itu mengalahkan semua nafsunya. Ia memeluk tubuh Sakura dan menyandarkan kepala gadis itu pada pundaknya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dapat dirasakannya tubuh Sakura menegang. Selanjutnya yang ia dengar adalah isak tangis. "Hiks.. se.. semua pria sama saja.. hiks.."

"Maksudmu?"

Sakura mendorong bahu Sasuke. "Kau mengatakannya karena kau sudah bercinta denganku, kan? Kau tak benar-benar menyukaiku!"

Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura yang berlinang air mata. "Kalau aku tak sungguh-sungguh, darimana aku tahu kau sering membunuh para pelacur itu?! Darimana aku tahu kau tengah melewati jalan pulangmu?! Kau masih bilang itu hanya kebetulan?! SADARLAH, SAKURA!" perkataan kasar itu berakhir dengan teriakan emosi dari Sasuke. "Kenapa kau tak membunuhku? Bukankah kau tak menyukaiku? Kenapa?!"

"Hiks.. aku.. aku tak hiks.. aku tak mau dengar." Sakura malah menggelengkan kepalanya dan menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan.

Sasuke menghela nafas, membuang jauh emosi yang ia keluarkan. Menyelesaikan masalah seperti ini dengan emosi hanya akan mendapat jalan buntu. "Kau lelah." Sasuke melepaskan kejantanannya dari Sakura, ia memungut celananya dan memakainya. Dengan _topless _ia menggendong Sakura dan membawanya ke dalam kamar gadis itu.

Sakura masih terisak ketika Sasuke menyelimutinya. Ia tak ingin mengalami pahitnya hidup kedua kalinya. Ia takut apabila ia membuka hati untuk Sasuke, ia hanya akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti ia dengan Gaara. Ia takut apabila Sasuke hanya menginginkan surga dunia yang ada padanya. Ia amat takut.

"Tidurlah." Sasuke mengelus rambut gadis itu pelan, kemudian mengecup dahinya. Pemuda ini duduk di sebelah Sakura dan menyandar di sandaran ranjang.

Ia benar-benar mencintai gadis ini, bukan karena ia menginginkan sesuatu darinya. Apapun akan lebih indah bila dilihat secara keseluruhan, tidak dilihat dari beberapa aspek saja. Dan ia telah melihat Sakura secara keseluruhan, dari pribadi dan sifatnya. Gadis itu hanya memakai topeng yang retak. Sudah sepantasnya topeng itu dilepaskan, dan Sasukelah yang akan melepaskan topeng itu dari Sakura dan membuangnya.

Topeng itu adalah keinginan membunuh.

* * *

Sakura melenguh pelan ketika sinar matahati menelusup ke dalam kamarnya. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya tertidur di atas ranjangnya seperti biasa. Sesuatu terasa perih di bagian bawah sana yang tadi malam baru saja direbut kegadisannya. Ah, tidak! Sasuke tak merebutnya, bukankah dia sendiri yang memberikannya?

Wajah Sakura memanas ketika mengingat memori tadi malam bersama Sasuke. Ia melirik ke sampingnya. Di atas ranjang itu hanya ada dirinya, tidak ada Sasuke yang tengah terbaring lelap di situ. Sakura menyingkapkan selimutnya. Ia yang masih dalam keadaan tanpa busana itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sesaat ia melewati cermin, ia berhenti dan terpaku menatap dirinya sendiri. Leher dan dadanya dipenuhi bercak merah yang ditimbulkan Sasuke, bahkan di beberapa bagian perutnya pun ada. Dadanya yang tidak terlalu besar, bahkan jauh lebih kecil daripada Karin itu bahkan seluruhnya berwarna merah. Ia heran sendiri, kenapa Sasuke begitu menyukainya padahal ukurannya saja di bawah rata-rata.

"Sakura?"

Sakura yang terkejut segera menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakangnya. Pemuda tampan itu semakin berjalan mendekatinya, merengkuh dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Sakura dapat mencium aroma maskulin dari pemuda di belakangnya. Pemuda itu menyandarkan kepalanya di leher Sakura. Sakura yang menatap pemuda itu melalui cermin merona merah. Saking terfokusnya pada tunangan sialannya itu, ia baru menyadari kalau Sasuke memang benar-benar tampan, bahkan melebih Si Merah sialan itu. "Sa.. suke... –_kun_?" Sakura masih terbata-bata ketika memanggil Sasuke dengan _suffix _yang istimewa—menurutnya—yang dulu hanya diberikannya pada penyebutan nama Gaara.

"Hn." Tangan Sasuke yang berada di perut rata Sakura mengelus-elus perut gadis itu, membuat Sakura melenguh pelan karena geli. Timbul niat jahil di benaknya. Ia memeluk Sakura lebih erat lagi, tangannya bergerak semakin ke atas mengikuti lekuk tubuh Sakura, membuat Sakura memejamkan matanya.

Cup~

Dikecupnya leher jenjang Sakura dengan lembut. Tangannya perlahan mengelus dada kecil wanita yang telah hilang keperawanannya karena dirinya itu dengan lembut.

"Uhh~" Sakura mendongak dan sedikit menoleh, menatap Sasuke yang tengah mempermainkan dirinya. Tanpa penolakan, ia menerima saja ciuman lembut Sasuke pada bibirnya dan sedikit membalasnya. "Hahhh.. ahh~" Ia mendesah pelan ketika Sasuke mulai meremas dadanya dengan pelan. Matanya yang mulai sayu mendapati Sasuke yang tengah memandangi cermin dengan tatapan tajam dengan sebuah senyuman tipis terpatri di wajah sempurna itu. Ia menolehkan kepala ke arah cermin. Wajahnya sudah sepenuhnya memerah karena melihat reaksi tubuhnya sendiri. Ia bahkan melihat bagaimana Sasuke meremas dadanya hingga dapat menimbulkan sensasi senikmat yang ia rasakan.

Tangan Sasuke mulai bergerak turun ke bawah, meraih sesuatu yag telah dicicipinya tadi malam. Ia mengambil keperawanan Sakura, dan Sakura mengambil keperjakaannya. Cukup adil, bukan?

"AHH...SASHH.. UHH.." Sakura mendesah kencang, tangannya berbalik ke belakang dan menjambak rambut Sasuke ketike pemuda itu menelusupkan jarinya ke dalam kewanitaannya dan mengocoknya cepat. Ia melihat sekilas ke cermin betapa tubuhnya menikmati perlakuan Sasuke. Tatapannya bertemu dengan Sasuke, pemuda itu terlihat menyeringai. Sakura semakin malu, tubuhnya terasa memanas setelah sesuatu hendak mencoba keluar dari dalam kewanitaannya.

"Ahh.. Sasss... Sassuuuhh... kumohon, hentikhaan... Ashh~" Sakura mengalungkan sebelah tangannya yang semula menjambak rambut Sasuke di leher pemuda itu. Pemuda itu tak berhenti memainkan kewanitaannya, justru menambah satu jari lagi masuk ke dalam situ. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat sementara lututnya lemas, tak kuat lagi menopang berat badannya kalau saja sebelah tangan Sasuke tidak memegangi badannya.

"AAAHHH~" Cairan itu melesak keluar seiring dengan desahan Sakura yang amat kuat. Dirasakannya jari Sasuke sudah keluar dari kewanitaannya, namun telapak tangan pemuda itu justru menampung cairan yang keluar. "Sa... Sasuke, a.. ap—ahh~ Sakura kembali mendesah ketika Sasuke tidak lagi menjadi sandarannya. Pemuda itu berjongkong dan menjilati kewanitaannya. Sakura sendiri sebenarnya jijik, tapi yang ada di pikirannya saat itu adalah _Seberapa lezat cairanku sendiri sampai dia mau membersihkannya dengan menjilatnya?_

Sasuke menjilati kewanitaan wanita yang amat dicintainya itu sampai kesat. Kemudian ia meneguk habis cairan yang ada di telapak tangannya. Tak satu tetespun yang jatuh di atas karpet kamar Sakura. Ia berhenti melakukannya, lalu menyodorkan jemarinya yang masih basah ke arah mulut Sakura dengan kata lain menyuruh wanita itu membersihkannya.

Sakura menelan ludahnya sejenak, lalu menjilati kedua jari Sasuke. Ia menelan cairannya sendiri dengan susah payah. Lalu terdengarlah nafas yang terengah-engah darinya. "Be.. berhentilah, Sasuke.. hah... hah..."

Sasuke kembali memeluk Sakura dari belakang. "Kemana _suffix _–_kun_ yang tadi?" pertanyaannya sukses membuat Sakura merona merah. Ia tersenyum amat tipis, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura. Matanya menatap Sakura dari pantulan cermin di depan Sakura. "Berhentilah membunuh."

Sakura membulatkan matanya. "Ta... tapi, aku—"

"Jadilah wanita biasa, yang pemalu dan suka berdandan." Sasuke mengecup kembali leher Sakura, setelah itu kembali menatap iris _emerald _wanita berambut _pink _itu.

"Hiks.." Sakura menunduk, memutuskan kontak mata dengan Sasuke. "Bagaimana mungkin aku melakukannya? Hiks... Dia... hiks... akan terus selingkuh jika hiks.. aku berhenti."

Sasuke memeluk erat wanita di hadapannya. "Berhenti mengharapkannya." Dikecupnya bibir tipis Sakura dengan lembut, mata hitam pemuda itu seakan menghipnotis Sakura dan mengunci pandangannya agar tak beralih.

"Dan jadilah ibu bagi anak-anakku."

.

.

.

Siapapun, tolong tampar Sakura sekarang untuk menyadarkannya bahwa ini nyata.

**THE END**

* * *

A/N:

Hahaha, nista banget SasuSaku di sini. Maaf-maaf, saya memang author bejat wkwkwk

Fiksi ini saya persembahkan untuk salah satu Kakak angkat saya yang paling nista yang akhirnya melepas status jonesnya dan juga udah mengajarkan saya cara deface blog, dan sohib saya yang baru dapet pengganti si mantan, dan sohib saya yang satunya yang baru anniv 2 bulan *bawelbangetlu

Terima kasih kepada para pembaca

Mind to Review?

_**Salmonella Typhosa**_


End file.
